At the Count of 3
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: "Sakura Haruno, you are to be executed." Sakura Haruno is going to be executed for the crimes she had commited. After everything she had done, she just wanted to die. This is the final chapter of Sakura Haruno's Corruption.(Rewritten)


**I don't own Naruto. **

**WARNING: Insane Sakura**

* * *

_I looked up to the Kazekage, Hokage, Elders and Councils from Suna. Naruto's eyes were darkned at me, everyone was looking at me in disbelief and anger. Some were disappointed and only a few were saddened. _

_"Sakura Haruno, you are to be executed for the Hyuuga Clan Massacre, Massacre of the Hidden Leaf and for alliancing with the Akatsuki."_

I lie here in this old rotten cellar as my time faded away. My eyes were open, staring at the door. The guards watched my every move through that small keyhole. Sometimes, I wonder how? How did I end up here? My story is so simple. Well, it all began a few months ago when a simple weak Hyuuga begins to get all the attention she wants when she just saves Naruto-kun from the Akatsuki Leader! Good thing I saved the Akastuki leader before he fakes his death.

People began to say that she was hero and ignore me! I saved Hinata! What about me?! Soon, people forgot me, making me feel like dirt. Then when I had enough, I went to the Akatsuki and joined them, giving every piece of information I could give them. Then when Hinata slapped me when I just told her to quit acting like a princess, I decided to kill her! You know this wasn't the only time she did this to me... It even happened in the academy...

She bossed me around, she took my pride, she cut my hair! I had enough of her and when she slapped me the day I told her that she had enough glory, I snapped and went to the Akastuki, asked for guidance and assistance. That wasn't the only thing that came in the package. Whatever happened in my mind, it poisoned me with so much hatred and pain. Then there was a voice in my head, telling me to live for myself and kill all those who have mocked my name. That voice... It was the only thing I had. She told me... to kill Hinata and all those who have made me like this. After all this time of being put down, this is the time I rise and become noticed for something, good or bad! I don't care if it was a crime... I just want people to notice me... That is the real main reason of my corruption.

A few nights ago, I killed her! Yes, I killed her! It was pleasure to my ears when I heard her scream, when I pulled her eyes out and crushed them like grapes, when I stabbed her over and over. How I killed her? I took her body, brought it to the underground hideout and tied her to the wall. Then I took Naruto and then knocked him out. I brought him down and put him in a barrier where he couldn't summon anything! When she woke up, I began to kill her slowly, and painfully. Nobody could hear her but me and the Uzumaki. I told him to beg and cry for her a million times for me to stop but I kept on stabbing her until she couldn't move. What were her last words? Oh yeah, she only said her love for her precious _Naruto-kun!_

It wasn't enough. I wanted more! I left the room and went to kill the Hyuuga clan, those eyes are nothing to me but a failure! Then I went on a killing spree everywhere! It felt so good! Their screams of mercy and pain, I even loved killing some of the clans. When I finished killing a civilian family who had mocked me, I realized that I had made a mistake! Naruto and I fought to the death and he won, because I knew that I will lose. It doesn't matter, I knew I will loose since he is stronger than me.

Heh, when I was on trial, everyone was there, including the Kazekage and his siblings! When he questioned me if I killed them, I told them I did with a grin! The Kazekage who I used to trust was the only one who kept silent and not mock me… It doesn't matter, I will kill them all! I will kill everyone! I feel so happy when they said I was going to be executed. I don't really hate myself for what I had done, if anything, I love myself for killing all those innocent people.

I heard a knock on the door.

"You have a visitor." The door opened revealing Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and the Sand King. The door closed shut and the light turned on. I had a knife in my hand and showed it to them. "You do realize I can just kill you now, right?" I said to them with a sadistic smile plastered on my face. "Sakura, there is no need for violence." Kakashi stated. I smirked. I just threw a kunai that had just cut an inch of Sasuke's hair. "Kuso, I missed." I said, loud enough for them to hear.

I said in a sarcastic tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me, glaring at me with his black coal onyx eyes. I said with a smirk, making him angered more as Kakashi held him back from strangling me.

"Sakura, why Hinata?" Kakashi asked. Hinata?! Why is it always about her, that brat! She was such a baby, she even bullied me… Well, it was what bullies deserve. "What about that brat?! Well, she was annoying, getting everything… She ruined my life!" I shouted, my insanity taking over. "She was such a brat who only cared for love and pity. When she saved MY teammate, everyone began to say that she's a hero and stuff. She stole everything from me! Even in academy, she bullied me. She pulled my hair and threw dirt at me! I kill her so that my misery would end and she could disappear! The world will be much better!" I said with a sadistic smile.

"Sakura-san, calm down." Gaara told me. I glared at him. "Well, I should've killed your sister who as just as much as a brat as Hinata! She bossed me around, kicked me aside and took all the glory from me for a long time when I was in Suna! If only I had the guts to kill her, I would have but no! I didn't kill her because of you! It was all the love I had for you! And I can't believe you agreed for my death! You said that you will wait for me!" I screamed with laughter. I looked at my hands which were stained in blood... Hinata's blood.

"Hihihi, after I killed all those foolish civilians, I feel so good…" I said with a sadistic smile. Naruto's hand soon came to my throat. I didn't feel anything but I did feel the blood pressuring harder and less air going inside my lungs. He glared at me while I kept smiling like a psycho. "How does it feel Naruto?" I asked him. "Naruto." Kakashi commanded. Naruto squeezed harder the let me go. I fell to the ground and took some breaths before looking at them. When I thought about them, I began to fell happiness but then betrayal when they agreed to kill me.

I just laughed as they all stared at me in disbelief. They all heard a crack and that belonged to my shackles which I broke. I stood up, clutching the knife in my hand. Gaara's sand pinned me to the wall, Sasuke's Sharingan had activated. Naruto summoned his clones and Kakashi took his kunai out. I gave a true smile. "So, this is where it ends, huh? I'll die by Konoha?" I asked as they released me. Gaara's sand began to fall when it came close to me. Did he like me? They left me here... I frowned childishly and then began to think.

About Gaara... I was foolish to like him. I was so foolish. It was not a crush but an obsession. I loved him, I don't want to let him go. He knew about my obsession and tried to help me until his sister shoved me away from him. The only thing I remember before I shed their blood was when he hugged me before I left for Konoha... He said that would wait for me... But now, he just pushed me away. I was so foolish to believe what he had said but yet, I still loved him. I'm still surprised that he never figure out who had killed Matsuri who flirted with him countless times.

The guards came in and took me outside, leading me to the place of my execution. I didn't want to die yet...I fell to my knees and tried to resist them. The guard who was bringing me happened to be Ino. "Come on, Sakura." She said, frowning at me. I didn't move until they began to beat me. I looked to the side where Gaara was staring at me. I smiled sadly and then got up and ran to the pole, ready for my death.

They tied me to pole and in front of my eyes were the citizens of Konoha and Suna. Tsunade and Gaara came to the stand and read the following words. "Sakura Haruno, you are to be executed for killing hundreds of people, the Konoha Massacre, the Death of Hinata Hyuuga and Hyuuga Clan. What do you have to say for yourself?" I stayed silent but I decided to tell them. I smirked. "I had so much fun killing that brat, Hinata." Tsunade came and slapped me. I spat at her the she went away. Sasuke came in front of me, his katana in his hand. He was the one assigned to kill me? I frowned in disappointment.

I don't want to be killed. I mean not by him alone… "Any last requests?"Gaara asked. I looked up, a smile on my face. "I want Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei to kill me." The crowd's eyes widened in surprise, Team Seven without me gasped. "As you wish." Team 7 came in front of me, their eyes full of tears. "Come on, kill me now." I told them. Naruto couldn't even look at me. "Sakura-chan, I don't want to kill you…" He said in a strangled voice. He looked at me and I grinned. "Come on, I killed ¼ of your people, I have killed Hinata, why can't you kill me?!" I shouted, a nervous smile on my face. I was begging for him to kill me…

Why can't he just kill me?! They didn't want to kill me, huh? "You don't want to kill me, huh?!" I shouted. I'll just kill them all then! I broke the ropes that held me and lashed out on them with the knife I hid in the back of my neck. I ran, the Anbu and the remaining Konoha 9 who I have spared ran after me.

I don't want to die just yet. I ran into the Hokage building and began to walk on the windows. I should say dancing without a care. It was soothing to hear them scream for me to just die.. I feel in peace just for once. I giggled as the Anbu climbed up but kept on failing. Then that moment ended my I lost my balance when my sleeve got ripped by an invisible nail. I gasped as I fell down the 10 story building.

Wow, I never noticed that it was still night time and the moon was up.

So this was the end, huh? I'm sorry, I'm sorry everyone. I promise I won't make the same mistake next time. At the count of three, I will be dead.

3… Rookie 9, Tsunade-shishou, Gomen… 2… Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, forgive me… 1… Gaara… wait for me…

I gasped then the only thing I felt as I died was a blade going through my heart, my skull and my stomach. That was the end of Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Before you review, Sakura may seem like she's bipolar or keeps on changing decisions or something like that. I made her like that because it matches her theme, insane and confused. If you think she had a syndrome, I may as put it that way. **

**Naruto may have hated her for killing Hinata but Sakura had been with him all the way and she is his teammate so, he can't just kill her after everything they have been through. **

**The GaaSaku was an obsession Sakura had...**

**Please review and should I make a prequel and sequel to this?**


End file.
